


A Night Time Challenge

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke can't sleep, and pesters Rin, until the other joins him in the top bunk for a wrestling match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Time Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slothesaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothesaurus/gifts).



> This was a prompt from my babbu~ I figure this is before episode 10... but purposefully left it pretty vague.

  Sousuke tosses and turns in his bed. The frame squeaks and he feels a kick from below. Bunk beds really are not ideal when one of its occupants is restless. “Knock it off.” Rin snaps from the bottom bunk. “Some of us are trying to sleep down here.”

  This makes Sousuke go still for a few minutes at having bothered the other, but it doesn’t take long before he gets uncomfortable, so he shifts and turns onto his side. He can hear his roommate grumble up at him but it can’t be helped. Sousuke really cannot for the life of him fall asleep. His body is tired, sure, sore even, but his mind? Wide awake. He sighs and turns his head a little. The moonlight and street lights from outside creep their way in through the cracks in the blinds, providing the only light in their room. “Hey Rin?”

  There’s a beat of silence in which Sousuke thinks his friend has fallen asleep after all, but then the other speaks. “What?”

  “Do you think sharks have feelings?”

  “Hah?! The hell kinda question is that?” Rin barks, and Sousuke hears movement before he gets a pillow to the face.

  Sousuke chuckles and lifts the pillow off of his face before he tosses it back down, or at least he tries to but Rin is standing on the ledge of his own bed, staring at him over the bars that frame the top bunk. “We don’t need to be face to face for you to answer the question.” He says with a smirk.

  Rin snarls and in an instant the other teen is suddenly on Sousuke’s bed too. “Just because you can’t sleep doesn’t mean you need to pass it on to me.” He grunts and tugs at Sousuke’s shirt, his fingers curling tightly into the fabric.

  Instead of getting the hint, Sousuke raises an eyebrow in challenge instead. This seems to piss Rin off further and it doesn’t take long for the pair to entangle in a wrestling match, not caring whether or not the top bunk will actually hold both of their weight in this sort of activity. Nor that it’s late and that they aren’t exactly being as quiet as they should be.

  They don’t stop until they’re both sweating, panting, and glaring daggers at each other. Rin has managed to return Sousuke onto his back, effectively pinning him beneath him. He has his legs locked in place, so the other can’t kick his way out. Their intense gaze is held for a minute longer before they both descend into laughter. Eventually Sousuke shifts so he can sit up a little, and Rin only moves slightly to accommodate him. “If your plan was to make me tired, it didn’t work.” Sousuke says with a teasing smirk but it drops when he takes a proper look at his friend.

  The redhead is still kneeling over him, but his eyes are obscured by his bangs and his mouth is down turned into a frown. “Rin?” His friend doesn’t say a word but before Sousuke can say anything else, another pair of lips crashes into his own.

  It takes the pair a few seconds to get passed the clacking teeth and awkward nose brushing before they find a rhythm that works for them. Sousuke’s hand slowly glides up along Rin’s thigh, as the other teen’s hands cup his face like he doesn’t want him to escape. That’s really not going to be an issue for the dark-haired teen; he has no intention of pulling away. In fact, he’d go so far as to say that’s the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. He’s too far gone in the taste of Rin, in the warmth from his body against his to let his mind wander anywhere else, except for wanting more.

  To emphasize this, Sousuke bends one of his legs a little, so Rin has something to support himself on, and he grips tighter to his friend’s thigh. In return, he gets a small nip to his bottom lip, drawing out a shaky breath. He can feel Rin’s fingers spasm against his skull, before his hair is being tugged. He’s sure it must be a mess by now, but he doesn’t care. Instead, he pulls Rin even closer, garnering a gasp from the redhead. This allows for him to deepen the kiss, and Rin rocks his hips a little, rubbing against Sousuke's leg that's between his own.

  They continue to kiss, for how long, Sousuke doesn’t know, he lost track of time the moment Rin pressed his lips to his own. When they finally pull apart, Rin still has his hands on Sousuke’s face, his thumbs brushing idly just below the other’s eyes, forcing them to flutter momentarily until they settle and he’s hit with the full force of those teal eyes gazing up at him.

  The two friends stare at each other, not uttering a word, catching their breaths as though they had just ran several miles. Finally Rin knocks their foreheads together and his own crimson eyes peer back into Sousuke’s. Up close, he can see that Rin’s face is flushed, and his own feels like it’s faring no better. Still, there’s a faint smile gracing his friend’s lips, and that’s all that’s needed between them. They don't need to exchange words, even if what has just happened is something new to the both of them.

  Sousuke pulls Rin down onto the the bed properly until he can rest his head on Sousuke’s chest. A comfortable silence settles over the pair. Sousuke takes to running his fingers through Rin’s hair, freeing the red locks of knots, his eyes finally closing. However, Rin breaks the silence, his finger absently rubbing circles over the other’s torso. “It’s unusual for you to be unable to sleep. Isn’t sleeping... like your hobby or something?”

  The redhead gets a flick to his nose, forcing him to nip at the offending finger and laugh until Sousuke speaks. “Dunno, guess my mind just didn’t want to turn off.”

  “How about now?” Rin asks, and he tilts his head so he can look up at Sousuke properly. His eyes examining his friend more closely as he awaits an answer.

  Taking a moment to consider the question, Sousuke’s expression turns serious before he glances down and gives Rin a fond smile. “I think it will now.” He says, and then turns his head to look away, his brows furrowing, “thanks.” He mutters the last part, his cheeks getting a little warm again, as he stubbornly stares across the dark room.

  Rin rolls his eyes, and pinches Sousuke’s cheek. “Let’s get some sleep then.” He says before he draws up the blanket that has nearly fallen off the bed altogether from their previous activities.

 Later, Rin is still the first one to slip into slumber, but Sousuke is feeling far more relaxed as he continues to run his fingers idly through the red strands of his friend’s hair. Before sleep captures him completely, he kisses the top of Rin’s head and closes his eyes, letting himself finally drift off.


End file.
